Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Main = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the second game in the series. However, it is unknown whether it is a sequel, or prequel to Five Nights at Freddy's. It is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game, in which the player must again survive the night in the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbears Pizza while avoiding the animatronics. There are six brand-new animatronics, as well as degraded versions of the original five from the first game, totaling the amount to eleven. There are several differences to the game's survival mechanics from the first game, most notably the removal of the doors and the addition of the Freddy Fazbear Head. It was released on Steam and Desura on November 11th after a delay in the demo being released. It was also released on Android on November 15, 2014. Shortly after, it was released on November 20, 2014 for iOS. Summary Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the old and aging animatronics are joined by a new cast of characters. They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! What could go wrong? As the new security guard working nights, your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about "Issues"; namely, the characters trying to get into the office (he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office. As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Audio The menu music Development The promotional poster for the game first uploaded in Scott's official website in September 12, 2014. Official pictures released by Scott Cawthon suggested that the original animatronics may have gone into disrepair like Foxy has and been replaced by new ones. However, following the release of the first teaser image, two more images surfaced, depicting the current Bonnie and Foxy alongside the newer models of the same characters. Further updates from Scott's website show that a new animatronic would be joining the cast of already confirmed characters - a clown-like puppet appearing in what is now known as the Prize Corner. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 2 received generally positive reviews from critics. Omri Petitte from PC Gamer gave the game a score of 70 out of 100, commenting that what he wanted in the sequel "was more mind games and more uncertainty. I wanted the plodding animatronic suits to find me and rip my face off in new and interesting ways. I wanted working legs. What I got was a horror game dipping heavily into deception and subtlety, a wonderfully cruel cocktail of supernatural mystery and jolts of panicked adrenaline. Enjoying the good parts, though, comes with a cost of a frustratingly steep difficulty."[http://www.pcgamer.com/five-nights-at-freddys-2-review/ PCGamer's review of Five Nights at Freddy's 2] Release Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released on November 11th, 2014 on Steam and Desura for $7.99. There is also a free demo on IndieDB. The game was supposed to be released sometime in 2015, as seen on a poster on Scott's website, but was changed due to problems releasing the demo. History 2014 *On September 12th on Scott Cawthon's website, a teaser for the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released, featuring a Freddy which looks damaged or remade, due to slight changes in appearance. *Around September 28th, yet another teaser was released for Five Night's at Freddy's 2, this time featuring Bonnie with his face torn off, alongside Toy Bonnie, with the text "Something borrowed... Something new..." associated with Bonnie and Toy Bonnie respectively. *On October 7th, Scott Cawthon released yet another teaser on his website with the original Foxy and the Mangle hiding behind a plain purple curtain with a sign that has only the number two on it. *On October 15th, Scott released another teaser on his website where the player appears to be wearing a Freddy Fazbear Head looking at an even more tattered looking Foxy, with the tagline "No place to run...and exactly one place to hide." *On October 21st, Scott Cawthon released the trailer for the second game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *On November 9th, Scott released another teaser on his website that was almost completely black. Brightening the picture revealed a marionette-like figure. *On November 10th, Scott announced the demo of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 would be coming out the next day. An extended demo was sent to certain YouTubers that had 3 nights instead of 2 nights. *On November 11th, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was officially released on Steam and Desura. **A 2-night demo was also released on IndieDB. *On November 15th, a mobile port was released on Android, and a free demo with the first night on it. *On November 20th, a mobile port for iOS was released for $2.99. *On December 2nd, a mobile port for Windows Phone was released for $2.99. **As of an unknown date, this port, however, is no longer sold. This is possibly due to the complaints about the graphics of the game, which were lowered due to of "limitations of Windows Phone" as Scott described it. *On January 16th, 2015, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 won two FEAR awards. http://bloody-disgusting.com/news/3324839/fear-awards-best-worst-horror-games-2014/ References |-| Images = Teasers Fnaf2.jpg|FNaF promotional image and the first official teaser. NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|The second teaser from Scott's website, featuring Bonnie and his new counterpart. New Foxy.jpeg|The third teaser, featuring the return of Foxy. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|The fourth teaser - "no place to run, and exactly one place to hide." The room is seen through the eyes of a Freddy Fazbear Head. Note that Foxy is shrouded in the darkness down the hall. (4th teaser) FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|The fifth and final teaser. In its original state, this picture appears to be just a black image, but when brightened, The Puppet is revealed. Announcements Capture.PNG|Scott confirming that Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was supposed to be released in 2015. foxyconfirmed.png|Scott stating that "Foxy will be back, in more ways than one!" Fnaf2demo.png|Scott making a statement on Steam Greenlight about the rumors of a demo. FNaF_2_date_confirmed.png|Scott confirming the date of FNaF 2 in an interview with Clickteam Fusion. FNaF_2_demo_release.png|Scott telling Steam Greenlight that the FNaF 2 demo comes out on Nov. 11th at IndieDB. FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott revealing a surprise early release of the full game on November 11th, 2014. Main Menu FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|FNaF2 main menu, with all Toy animatronics. MainMenuOldFreddy.png|FNaF2 main menu, featuring Freddy. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|FNaF2 main menu, featuring Bonnie. MainMenuOldChica.png|FNaF2 main menu, featuring Chica. Trailer Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer|''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' trailer. Video Explanation Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - The Completionist Ep. 114|Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil aka The Completionist's video explanation of FNaF2. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Games